


Arrow

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Series: The General and His Highness [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: Xukun burrowed his eyebrows, confused. What did he mean by tha-The other guy smiled at him.An arrow struck him.





	Arrow

Xukun smiled, though not like he used to.

 

He was tired, dark bags and sunken eyes.

 

He felt glad to be away from the palace, even though he was away for work.

 

The palace was suffocating. It was a place where he thought he could meet his friends, only to remember that both of them were gone.

 

And he could feel it. He doesn’t want to admit, terrified even, but he could feel it.

 

The king was slipping away. Always gloomy, tired, never smiling anymore. Knowing Ziyi he probably felt guilty after…

 

“I am glad that the general himself was willing to accompany me” Xukun snapped away from his previous thoughts.

 

Xukun smiled. “It is with great pleasure to serve you, my Highness. Though it would put me to ease if we had brought at least a small amount of guards”

 

Zhengting smiled at him and Xukun tried to bury his feeling that had been hiding for this past year.

 

“I am confident that the king’s general is more than enough protection. In all cases, it is good to know that a man like you have their loyalties with the king” the man decorated with ornate jewelries replied.

 

“I have known His Highness since we were children. I am more than happy to serve a good and wise king” Xukun said with pride.

 

Xukun heard Zhengting’s laugh and had to repeatedly remind himself that Zhengting was a married, and to the king nonetheless.

 

“Such a shame that the king will lose such a faithful servant”

 

Xukun burrowed his eyebrows, confused. What did he mean by tha-

 

Zhengting smiled at him.

 

An arrow had struck him.

 

Xukun growled “You-“

 

“Shhh” Zhengting pressed his finger against Xukun’s lips.

 

“It’ll only hurt more” he heard him whisper softly against his ears. Xukun stared at the arrow that pierced his body.

 

Xukun’s breaths became more ragged. He couldn’t believe it, how? How could he do this?

 

He trusted him. _Ziyi trusted him._ Zhengting helped with council matters, he wasn’t the wisest, but still he helped. Whispering suggestions to the king…

 

He was using the king.

 

Xukun wouldn’t forgive him for that. He tried to take his sword out but only fell on his knees. He couldn’t move.

 

“I see that Wenjun’s paralytic agent is working”

 

Xukun glared at him.

 

“Aww” Zhengting pouted. “What happened to the general who looked like a puppy in love when the empress was around?”

 

Xukun looked down. He should have known. He should have seen it coming.

 

_He should have seen the fox._

Xukun didn’t have time, he needs to protect Ziyi. He’s in danger. He has to tell him…

 

He has to…

 

_He can’t._ God, he can’t. Ziyi will break. They already lost Yanchen and Zhou Rui, he can’t know it was all Zhengting. It’ll break him.

 

_Zhou Rui_

“…Z-zhou…”

 

Zhengting’s face remained blank before lighting up. “Do you mean the two Zhou advisors?”

 

What?

 

Two?

 

Xukun looked at him, eyes wide with horror and realization.

 

_Yanchen_

Zhengting frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that? I can’t have a puppet with those two around” He said circling around the fallen general.

 

“So, you killed them?”

 

Zhengting made a noncommittal hum, staring at him.

 

His face was blank, almost bored, before smirking.

 

“You know Xukun…” He said, taking a step closer.

 

Xukun looked down he doesn’t want to hear it. He swore to protect Ziyi and yet he let a someone like him be in the heart of the kingdom.

 

What kind of friend was he?

 

Zhengting grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him.

 

Zhengting leaned closer their lips almost touching. “You look really desirable, kneeling before me” he whispered.

 

Xukun didn’t respond, he just wanted it to end.

 

“Hmmph, you’re no fun” Zhengting pushed him.

 

At least he’ll be with his friends again.

 

“Finish him off, Justin” and Zhengting walked away.

 

_Sorry Ziyi. In the end, I left too_

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me in twt @Mhei5739


End file.
